1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a pressing member structure; in particular, to a resilient pressing member structure which can enhance pressing member identification and convenience under conditions of deficient lighting. Furthermore, the instant disclosure provides a backlight pressing member structure capable of achieving low weight and reduced cost.
2. Description of Related Art
As the design of keyboard becoming more and more diverse in the market, not only is the input function essential to a keyboard, the visual effects of the keys are becoming more and more valued by the end users. As a result, the release of an illuminated keyboard which visually attracts end users' attention hence heightens the chances of sales. On a more practical note, the keyboard illuminates at night as well as environments with inadequate lighting, specifically by illuminating symbols, numbers, and text on the keys, thus improving the user's operating experience with the keyboard.
Although many conventional keyboards which are out in the market are equipped with backlights, the keyboard backlighting effect is achieved by a detached large-ranged light guiding board and film which are commonly used. However, excess cost is also induced with the large-ranged board. Furthermore, due to the light guiding board and film being disposed beneath the electrical signal thin-film layer, light flux in the common backlighting keyboards is dramatically diminished. Consequently, insufficient light is diffused through the keys, and renders poor illumination.